That One Time
by Angel's Angel
Summary: That one time, when Green was the one that needed help instead of the other. Marie should have known that he'd be stubborn, even when he's sick Note: this is Green in the Japanese version of the manga, so this is the male Green


_**It's been a while since I last uploaded anything, and somehow I decided to make this one**_

_**Green might look a bit OOC... but I hope you guys like it! ^^**_

* * *

><p><em>That One Time When Green was The One That Needed Help Instead<em>

Marie woke up to the sound of pidgey chirping outside at the balcony and smiled a sleepy smile to an awake Ninetales who is brushing her hair out of her face with its tails.

"Good morning, Ninetales… good morning to you too Lucario, Riolu…" Marie said as Lucario nodded and Riolu yipped in reply before the small pokemon jumped off of her bed and walked out from the room before yipping back to Marie.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, let me get ready first." Marie said, chuckling as Riolu's head disappeared into the hallways. Marie then tripped over her feet and sighed in relieve when Lucario quickly caught her before she fell to the floor.

"I really do need to wake up, don't I…?" Few moments later, Marie emerged into the living room stretching her arms out as the pokemon started greeting at their master.

"Good morning everyone, time for breakfast isn't it?" Marie then proceed to go towards the kitchen while Lucario followed her, ready to help before the phone suddenly rung.

"Can you bring me the phone, Lucario? I don't think everyone can wait for their breakfast." Lucario nodded obediently and quickly walked out from the kitchen before returning with a phone, which Marie took and placed it between her ear and shoulder before answering.

"Yes, hello? Marie here." Marie said as she started to pour the pokemon food into separate bowls which Ninetails and Lucario quickly distributed to the others outside.

"Oh Marie! So glad to hear from you, did I wake you up?" the familiar sound of Professor Oak came out from the other side and Marie wouldn't help but smile.

"Not at all, Professor. I was just giving out breakfast. Is something wrong, Professor?"

"I might need help… Yellow just called me, telling me that Green collapsed in the middle of a battle with her and I was thinking if you could check up on him…? Considering that you are one of the people he listens to…" Marie went quiet for a while before snapping out from her daze and answered when Professor Oak started called her name worriedly.

"Marie, are you there? Are you alright?"

"O-Oh, I'm okay, Professor. Sorry about that, I was just… surprised. I haven't heard from Green for a while now… But I think, after this, I'll go check on him, and maybe check on Yellow as well."

"I see. Thank you, Marie. Just… be careful, alright? I can't have you go sick on me too.

"I'll be careful, Professor. I promise."

It was later that afternoon that Marie emerges from the Viridian Forest to see the small town of Viridian. Marie felt her Ninetales nudge her hand and she gave the nine-tailed fox a pat on the head.

"So, what do you think about giving dear Mr. Stubborn a visit? Maybe you can bite his hand for me." Ninetales barked in excitement and looked towards Marie in anticipation as the girl gave her companion a small smile.

"Just… don't make him lose any of his fingers alright? Just to let him know that being stubborn is going to get him into trouble, deep trouble." Ninetales barked in agreement and Marie laughed before they continued their journey towards the town.

Inside Yellow's house, Yellow had just talked over the phone with Professor Oak about Green's condition, she was panicking about what to do and was anxious when Professor Oak told her than help is on the way and she should panic. When she heard knocks in front of the door to her house, she quickly ran and opened the door only to be surprised when she saw Marie with her hand up, reading to give another knock.

"Marie! What are you doing here, aren't you not supposed to go out so often? You were here two days ago!"

"I got a call from a certain worried grandfather telling me that his grandson collapsed in the middle of a gym battle and wants me to check on him." Marie said, smiling as Yellow give a relieved sigh.

"Oh thank goodness, so you were the help that Professor Oak told me… but are you okay? Are you tired? Do you need to rest first?"

"Don't worry about me Yellow, worry about Green after I get there to see him." Marie said which made Yellow feel very nervous at the smile Marie had on her face. Ever since Marie's relationship with Green had been confirmed by the gym leader himself, Yellow noticed that Marie had changed a little, how she openly scolded Green when no one is brave enough to do so, and at the same time, care for him like no one could. Sometimes it's interesting to see Green, the one who is always cool an collected, getting scolded by Marie just because the gym leader selfishly closes down the gym when she visit, just because he wanted to have lunch with her.

"You know, Marie… you're pretty scary when it comes to Green…"

"I shouldn't have believed that he had changed, not a single bit. Now look at him, can he just stop being stubborn once and admit that he has his own limits?" Yellow saw Marie fasten her pace while straightening her clothes as her Ninetales followed her master, tails up as if ready for combat.

"Well… I guess Green needed to be told some times…" Yellow said to herself as she smiled awkwardly, and trying not to feel pity towards the usually strong gym leader. When both of them arrived in front of the gym, both of them decided to take the back door towards the office only to see Charizard guarding it. Yellow was about to walk towards the Charizard but when the orange dragon saw Marie, it quickly stomped forwards and lowered its head so it could nuzzle towards Marie's already outstretched hand.

"Hey there big guy, been taking good care of Green? Is he here?" Charizard then growled softly, turning his head towards the door and then back to nuzzle Marie's face.

"I know you're worried about him, I am too. But I'm going to give him an earful because of this. Now be a good boy and stay on guard okay? Just make sure no challengers come in, okay boy?" Charizard then nodded and flew up to move towards the entrance of the gym.

"Well… Charizard is…"

"He's a big teddy bear, a fire breathing one. Now, let's see what Green is doing. He puts Charizard on guard, meaning he's anticipating this." Well, she didn't come to think about that possibility, Yellow thought. But even if she has known Green for quite some time, Marie seems to know better, especially when she told her that she met Green when he was not as cool and collected as now. Yellow then placed her hand on the doorknob and tried to open it to no avail.

"… it's locked…!"

"He knew someone at least will come and drag him out from the gym." Marie said as she pulled some keys out from her pocket, which made Yellow gape, but not at how calculated Green is being right now, but at how Marie seemed to know what is Green going to do and is one-step ahead of the gym leader.

"Green must have forgotten about the possibility that his grandfather would call me, or he's just trying to play with us, even if he's sick." Marie said as she unlocked the door and both of them entered the room, ready to find the currently sick and stubborn gym leader.

"Green, are you there?" Yellow called out as Marie looked around the office, which is strangely clean.

"… Never seen him this clean before. Did you find him Yellow?"

"I think he disappeared…"

"If he disappeared, Charizard would have at least put up a fight with him, he knows that Green is in no condition to go anywhere if his condition is as worse as what you told me." Marie then noticed a lump on the sofa and smiled.

"Now how could you get pass that, he's right over there." Yellow looked towards the sofa and saw a big lump of blanket before smiling sheepishly towards Marie who chuckles.

"Oh…" Marie then knelt down next to the lump and softly held the hand that fell to the side.

"Green, Green, wake up. You can't stay in the gym, you need to get some rest. And I mean on the bed, not on the sofa." Yellow watches as Marie gently tried to wake Green up. Before, she was ready to give the gym leader an earful, but now, she was being gentle with him. Yellow didn't quite understand how both Green and Marie change when they were with each other, but she thinks its sweet, even if it made Red angry at times. Yellow then heard a soft grunt coming out from the sleeping gym leader and saw the older boy slowly opening his eyes.

"… Marie?"

"You owe me some explanations, Green. You're lucky I decided not to get angry with you. Let's get you out of the gym alright?"

"… the gym…"

"No excuses, you can always use that hologram you programmed here. Please, stop being stubborn for once." Marie said as she helped Green sat up on the sofa before squeaking when suddenly Green decided to drape himself over her and made both of them fall onto the floor.

"… You alright, Marie…?" Yellow asked to a nodding and breathless Marie as a softly chuckling Green decided to roll to the side before holding onto his head because of the sudden pain.

"That's what you get when you're sick and forcing yourself to move. Come on, let's get you out of here…"

"I'm fine."

"… Ninetales." Yellow gasped when suddenly the previously quiet fox bit on Green's hand as the gym leader winced.

"That's what you get for being stubborn, and Ninetales will bite you harder if you keep it up."

"It's not like you to be violent…" Green said as Marie's face flushed crimson when Green decided to rest his head on her lap.

"Green, stop playing around. We need to get you to rest properly…"

"I was resting before you decided to wake me up."

"You're not going to get better sleeping on that sofa, you'll probably end up with a cramp neck." Marie said with a sigh as she placed her hand on Green's forehead, feeling a fever underneath it.

"Then let me sleep here." Yellow watch Marie and Green keep on squabbling or flirting with a red streak on her face while she tries to hold her chuckle that is threatening to escape her lips. This is the first time she had ever seen Green being so affectionate to Marie and she's sure Marie is also wondering about Green's sudden affection.

"Yellow, give me a hand with him… Ninetails, can you call Charizard?" Yellow quickly trotted over to Marie's side and helped the older girl bring the weak gym leader out of the gym towards the just landed orange dragon.

"Charizard, we need to bring him to Nurse Joy." Marie said before Green tugged her hand and shook his head.

"People are going to say something if they saw me like this in the Pokemon Center, let's go to your place instead."

"… You're going to get into trouble, and the Pokemon Center is nearer, Green." Green seemed determined enough in his state and Marie couldn't help but sigh and shake her head.

"Alright, we'll go to my place. Yellow, I'll have to take care of this man and can you tell Nurse Joy that he's unwell? Tell her if she needed to ask anything she can contact me, just tell her he's being stubborn, she'll understand."

"Okay… be careful, Marie. Get well soon, Green." After mounting Green up on Charizard both Marie and Yellow bid each other farewell and flew away from Viridian.

"You better have an explanation when we get down, Green. This is not like you at all." Marie said to a now sleeping Green behind her.

"Oh Charizard… what should I do with him?" The orange dragon growled in reply and Marie pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Right… nothing, because he's stubborn."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what do you guys think about it?<strong>_

_**R&R please!**_


End file.
